ENVY
by Maruriyan
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki bakat dan minat yang berbeda - beda, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Namun, karena tekanan orang tua, Sasuke harus mengikuti langkas Itachi. bad summary, AU, OOC, typo, Author newbie, fic untuk ulang tahun Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**ENVY**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur kacau, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya  
Author masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya minna – san **

' _Ceklek'_ " Tadaima " seorang laki – laki bersurai raven yang diikat satu dan sedikit longgar membuka pintu lalu melepas sepatu kets yang digunakannya.

" Okaeri, Itachi " kini, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya berjalan ke arah Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Bagaimana dengan ujianmu ? " tanyanya sambil berjalan di belakang Itachi.

" saja " ucap Itachi singkat lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan wanita tadi yang masih terdiam di depan tangga dengan senyuman.

" Itachi, Sasuke makan malam sudah siap ! " teriak wanita tadi di depan tangga.

" Ha'i " jawaban dari dua orang yang berada di kamarnya masing – masing, kemudian mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju ruangan makan. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan. Dua kursi lainnya sudah diisi oleh wanita tadi yaitu ibunya Itachi dan Sasuke – Uchiha Mikoto – sedangkan kursi satu lagi diduduki oleh laki – laki berwajah kaku dan dingin. Dia adalah sang kepala keluarga yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, suami dari Mikoto dan ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat duduk mengitari meja makan yang sudah penuh berisi makanan yang dibuat oleh Mikoto.

" Itadakimasu " ucap mereka kompak, lalu mulai memakan masakan Mikoto yang uapnya masih mengepul, sehingga menimbulkan aroma sedap yang membuat siapa saja yang menghirup aromanya meneteskan air liur. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya terdengar dentingan suara sendok yang mengisi keheningan ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah makan malam, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke duduk di ruangan keluarga, sementara Mikoto masih membereskan sisa makan malam tadi. Suasana hening masih berlanjut hingga Mikoto tiba dan duduk di sebelah Fugaku yang menghadap Sasuke, lalu disamping Sasuke ada Itachi.

" Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan ? " tanya Fugaku dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dingin.

" Hn " sahut Sasuke singkat, seolah tidak peduli.

" Kau membuat malu tou – san dan kaa- san, dan juga kau mengecewakan Itachi " kata Fugaku masih dengan wajah datarnya.

" Tou – san aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Dan jangan terlalu menyalahkan Sasuke. " Itachi ikut berbicara.

" Itachi, jangan terlalu membela Sasuke. Sebelumnya kau juga mengatakan Sasuke bisa memenangkan olimpiade ini dengan mudah dan menjadi ranking satu, sama seperti dirimu dulu. Dan inilah jadinya, kau terlalu memuji dan memanjakannya. " Mikoto berbicara panjang lebar yang membuat Sasuke tersinggung. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat hingga ujung kuku – kukunya memutih.

" Hn. Masa bodo dengan olimpiade itu " desis Sasuke tajam. Sasuke berdiri. Berjalan menuju tangga tanpa mempedulikan panggilan kaa- sannya yang mulai marah, sedangkan Fugaku masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Namun, jika lebih diteliti bola matanya menampakan sebersit emosi. Kesal.

Itachi mengejar otoutounya ke lantai dua. _' tok, tok, tok '_ " Sasuke ini nii-san " Itachi berdiridi depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Itachi kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

" Sasuke, izinkan nii-san masuk ! " Itachi sedikit berteriak karena ketukan berkali –kali tidak berhasil. Itachi mencoba membuka pintu, tapi pintu itu dikunci dari dalam oleh sang pemilik kamar. Setelah berkali- kali mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu sambil berteriak namun tidak ada jawaban. Sebuah ide gila melintas di pikiran Itachi _' dobrak pintunya'_ namun, ide gila tersebut tidak dapat dilaksanakan karena Itachi masih waras untuk tidak membuat keributan yang memperparah keadaan.

Sauke terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya. Lagu kesukaannya terdengar dari earphone yang kini terletak di leher Sasuke. Iris onyx Sasuke menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

FLASHBACK

2 minggu lalu...

" Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas XII – I IPA, kau dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah kita untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Olimpiade itu akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi di universitas Konoha. " seorang bersurai putih keperakan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

" Kau akan mengikuti olimpiade ini dengan seorang siswa kelas XI. Aku tahu ini cukup mendadak, dan juga kau siswa kelas XII yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Aku mohon bantuanmu ya, Sasuke " lanjut pria tadi sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

" Ha'i sensei " jawab Sasuke sambil membungkuk. " Oh ya, dulu kakakmu, ehm.. kalau tidak salah namanya Itachi, juga mengikuti olimpiade ini kan ? " tanya Kakashi, nama dari pria bermasker tadi yang menjadi guru Sasuke.

" Ya " Sasuke menjawab sangat singkat. " kalau tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, aku akan pergi, permisi " Sasuke membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sensei

2 hari kemudian...

" Itachi, Sasuke sarapan sudah siap ! " teriak Mikoto di depan tangga menuju antai 2. " Ha'i kaa- san " ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi yang masih kosong , karena 2 kursi lainnya sudah diduduki oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

" Kaa- san hari ini aku akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika . lokasinya di universitas Konoha " Sasuke berkata sambil mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti panggangnya.

" Benarkah ? sugoii ne otutou " belum sempat Mikoto menjawab, Itachi sudah berkomentar dengan senyum sumringah.

" Ah ! dulu Itachi juga pernah mengikuti olimpiade ittu dan Itachi mendapat ranking satu " perkataan Mikoto sukses membuat raut muka Sasuke yang datar sedikit mengerut . _' lagi – lagi Itachi ' batin Sasuke kesal._

" Aku sudah selesai. Ittekimasu " kata Sauke dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga keluarganya yang memasang ekspresi berbeda. Fugaku masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Mikoto yang terdiam dan Itachi yang merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang olimpiade yang diikuti Sasuke ? " Fugaku memecah keheningan.

" Aku yakin olimpiade itu tidak sulit untuk Sasuke. Dia pasti mendapatkan ranking satu " Itachi menatap langsung ke mata tou – sannya

" Sama seperti dirimu dulu kan Itachi " Mikoto tersenyum ke arah Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi yang mendapat senyuman itu meringis dalam hati.

Itachi sadar kalau selama ini orang tuanya selalu membanggakan dan memuji Itachi. Tou – sannya akan berkata " kerja bagus " atau " kau hebat " saat Itachi memenangkan suatu perlombaan dan mendapat nilai tertinggi pada ujiannya. Sedangkan kaa- sannya selalu memuji Itachi di rumah maupun saat bersama teman – temannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi, Fugaku hanya menggumamkan " Hn ". Mikoto juga tidak begitu memperhatikan Sasuke. Ini yang membuat Itachi merasa bersalah, karena hanya dia yang diperhatikan dan seolah – olah Sasuke itu bukan bagian dari keluarga.

Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa, karena ini hanya pendapatnya saja. Dia takut untuk memberitahu orang tuanya apalagi Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke salah paham dan malah menganggap Itachilah yang tidak menganggap Sasuke ada di dalam keluarga. Mungkin masalahnya akan bertambah rumit jika Itachi menyampaikan isi pikirannya, karena itu, Itachi berusaha membuat orang tuanya sadar bahwa Sasuke itu hebat, sama seperti dirinya saat seumuran Sasuke . Saat Sasuke memenangkan lomba atau mendapat nilai tertinggi, Itachi akan memuji Sasuke d depan tou – san dan kaa-sanya. Itachi juga mengatakan kelebihan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan dirinya dulu saat seusia Sasuke, agar orang tua mereka sadar bahwa tidak hanya Itachi yang mampu, Sasuke juga.

" Itachi besok kau libur kan ? " tanya Mikoto yang membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. " Ya kaa- san. Aku libur satu bulan. Memangnya ada apa ? "

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin tahu saja " jawab Mikoto sambil membereskan bekas sarapan yang dibantu oleh Itachi.

" Oh ya, hari ini bagaimana kalau kau menemani kaa –san untuk menemui teman kaa – san ? " Mikoto menatap Itachi.

" Baiklah, jam berapa ? " Itachi berdiri di sebelah Mikoto sambil menaruh piring dan gelas kotor. " jam 12.00 siang, sekalian dengan makan siang "

" Eh ? kaa – san tidak akan membawakan Sasuke makan siang ? seingatku dulu, olimpiade itu dimulai pukul 9.00 – 16.00 lalu pukul 12.00 peserta istirahat selama 30 menit untuk makan siang "

" Sudahlah, lagipula Sasuke kan sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri " kata – kata kaa – sannya menunjukan seolah – olah kaa – sannya tidak peduli dengan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun yang dikatakan kaa – sannya benar, apalagi sedikit memalukan anak SMA masih dibawakan bekal makan siang atau bento oleh kaa- sannya.

" Tapi kaa- san, dulu saat aku mengikuti olimpiade ini kaa – san datang membawa makan siang untukku, kenapa Sasuke tidak ? "

" Hn. " kata favourite khas keluarga Uchiha meluncur dari bibir Mikoto. Dia menatap dingin ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang tahu ibunya tidak suka dibantah memilih diam.

" Apa kalian siap ? "

" Ha'i sensei " kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan dengan nada malas – malasan.

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat " kata Kakashi sensei. Mereka pun pergi ke Universitas untuk mengikuti olimpiade tersebut.

Pukul 9.00 tepat, olimpiade dimulai. Pertama, mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan berkelompok, sesuai dengan sekolah masing – masing dan dilanjutkan dengan menjawab sola tertulis secara individual.

' _Sudah kuduga kaa- san tidak akan datang '_ batin Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi taman yang ada di universitas Konoha. Sasuke duduk sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang dibelinya tadi, sedangkan adik kelasnya yaitu Shikamaru asyik tidur di salah satu bangku taman. Sasuke memilih diam di taman dan menunggu kaa – sannya disana karena dia dan kaa- sannya pernah mengantar bento untuk Itachi kesini. Ya, Itachi adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitas Konoha. Saat itu Itachi lupa membawa bentonya, lalu kaa – sannya mengajak Sasuke untuk mengantarkan bento untuk Itachi. Kebetulan Sasuke saat itu sedang libur. _' Bahkan kaa- san sempat membawa bento untuk Itachi sedangkan aku tidak '_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kesal. Bukan karena kaa- sannya tidak membawa bento untuknya, lagipula Sasuke membeli makanan sendiri. Sasuke kesal karena selal saja Itachi. _' Itachi ini' ' Itachi itu'_ semuanya tentang Itachi. Dia merasa diasingkan. Ok, Sasuke sadar kalau dia iri dengan Itachi yang selalu medapat perhatian kaa –san dan tou – san, tapi mereka sudah kelewatan. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah meremas kaleng kopinya yang telah kosong hingga tak berbentuk.

Entah kenapa Sasuke teringat kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat usianya 8 tahun. Saat itu, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Mikoto pergi ke sebuah super market. Disana, mereka bertemu dengan teman lama Mikoto. " sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanya wanita itu yanag dijawab baik oleh Mikoto. " Are ? aku tidak tahu kau memiliki 2 anak, seingatku kau hanya menyebutkan Itachi " . " Benarkah ? kalau begitu perkenalkan ini putra sulungku Itachi dan ini adiknya Sasuke. " Mikoto tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala kedua putranya. Lalu mereka kembali membicarakan segala hal tentang Itachi, bahkan Mikoto tidak sadar jika Sasuke berada di belakang mereka dan hampir hilang ditelan keramaian. _' Bahkan saat itu pun kaa- san hanya membicarakan Itachi '_

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Sasuke sudah lelah dengan semua ini, dia hanya ingin diperhatikan sama seperti Itachi. Dia hanya ingin orang tuanya menganggap Sasuke itu ada. Selama ini Sasuke selalu mengikuti jejak Itachi. Masuk ke sekolah yang sama, mengikuti lomba yang sama, da berusaha mendapatkan nilai sempurna yang lagi – lagi sama dengan Itachi. Bahkan guru – guru di sekolahnya pun berkata "Oh, kamu adiknya Itachi ya ? " banyak yang tahu Sasuke dengan sebutan ' Adiknya Itachi ' Sasuke hanya ingin menjadi Sasuke, tanpa embel – embel nama Itachi. Nama Anikinya yang merebut segalanya. Selama ini sasuke hanya bayangan Itachi. Mengikuti langkah Itachi _.' jika terus seperti ini, mereka tidak akan melihatku, sekarang aku akan lakuakan apapun yang aku inginkan '_ batin Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar area universitas Konoha.

" Kakashi sensei, apa ada melihat Sasuke senpai? " tanya Shikamaru kepada guru pendamping mereka yaitu Kakashi.

" Bukankah dia bersamamu ? " Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. " Tidak, saat aku bangun, Sasuke senpai tidak ada " kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. " Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya, kau masuk saja karena 5 menit lagi babak kedua akan dimulai " Kakashi mulai panic dan berlari mencari Sasuke, sedangka Shikamaru berjalan santai memasuki ruangan yanga akan menjadi tempat olimpiade berikutnya. Karena kejadian itu, sekolah Sasuke tidak berhasil menjadi juara pada olimpiade tersebut. Sasuke juga mendapat tatapan sinis dari orang – orang yang tidak dikenalnya, karena Sasuke sekolah mereka yang dulu sering memenangkan olimpiade itu,kalah dengan cara memalukan.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya _. ' Akhirnya mereka melihatku, walaupun dengan pandangan yang berbeda '_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris. Tou – sannya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kekecewaan, kaa- saanya dengan raut marah yang terlihat jelas, dan Itachi dengan tatapan mengasihani. " Kuso! " umpat Sasuke kasar.

Sasuke benar – benar kesal dengan tatapan mengasihani milik Itachi. Dia tidak perlu dikasihani, dia tidak perlu Itachi mengalah karena mengasihaninya. Perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau. Marah, kecewa, sedih, kesal, dan senang (?) bercampur jadi satu. Oke, jika terus seperti ini Sasuke akan gila. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar agar perasaannya normal, atau setidaknya membaik. Sasuke menyambar hoodie biru dongker yag terletak di meja belajarnya dan memakainya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi yang berada di samping pintu kamarya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " Sasuke kita perlu bicara "

Sasuke melewati Itachi seolah – olah Itachi tidak ada. " Sasuke ! " nada bicara Itachi meninggi. Dengan cepat, Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke menuruni tangga.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi " Sasuke menghentakkan tanganya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Itachi.

" Sasuke, nii- san tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, ja- " _' srek ' ' tud '_ dengan geraka cepat, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga kepala dan punggung Itachi membentur dinding cukup keras, namun ekspresi Itachi tetap datar.

" Jangan berpura – pura baik. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku sedikit pun jadi tutup mulutmu Itachi" Sasuke menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang terdiam dengan raut wajah datar seolah – olah tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam sang adik.

" Sasuke... " Itachi memanggilnya dengan nada tenang.

" Kau sama sekali tidak tahu perasaanku. Kau selalu mendapat perhatian dari tou – san dan kaa- san. Tou –san dan kaa – san selalu menyayangimu. Tou – san akan memujimu saat kau berhasil. Kaa – asan akan selalu membuatkanmu bento dan mengenalkanmu pada teman – temannya, bahkan guru – guru di sekolahku pun masih memanggilku ' adik Itachi '. Mereka semua tidak pernah melihatku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke tanpa embel – embel nama Itachi." Mata sasuke mulai berkaca – kaca.

" Aku hanya bayanganmu. Orang sepertimu, orang yang mendapat segalanya yang aku inginkan, tahu apa kau mengenai perasaanku HAH ! " Sasuke berteriak. Air mata menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke menghapus air matanya kasar dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mencengkram baju itachi. Perlahan cengkraman Sasuke terlepas.

" Dan kau, aku tahu selama ini nii – san selalu memujiku di depan tou – san dan kaa- san, kumohon, hentikan itu. Aku tidak haus akan pujian. Aku juga tidak ingin belas kasihanmu. Aku hanya ingin mereka melihatku sabagai diriku sendiri, bukan bayangan dari sosok Uchiha Itachi. " Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga dengan memakai hoodienya, meninggalkan Itachi yang membeku di tempatnya.

TBC

 **A/N :**

Terima kasih untuk minna – san yang sudah bersedia membaca fic hancur buatan saya hehehe... ini fic kedua saya dan dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Itachi. Outanjoubi Omedeto Itachi XD sebenarnya fic ini oneshoot, tapi karena saya kekurangan waktu, jadi saya publish dulu setengah. Karena saya masih newbie, mohon bantuannya minna –san . Dan juga terima kasih banyak untuk orang yang sudah mereview fic saya yang pertama. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Itachi memasuki kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Suara Sasuke masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bayangan Sasuke yang menangis berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepala Itachi, apalagi Sasuke sempat berkata _' kumohon '_ . Itachi tahu, Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu untuk memohon, seberapa sulit pun keadannya, Sasuke akan menghadapinya dengan kepala tegak.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin, dan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Itachi maupun tou – san dan kaa – sannya. Sasuke juga sering pulang malam. Fugaku tidak begitu peduli dengan perubahan Sasuke, Mikoto hanya sesekali menatapnya sinis, namun tidak pernah berkomentar apapun, sedangkan Itachi menjadi lebih pendiam. Itachi akan terjaga semalaman, sebelum Sasuke pulang. Itachi merasa bersalah terhadap Sasuke sehingga Itachi tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, apalagi Sasuke yang sering menghilang membuat Itachi khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sasuke mabuk – mabukan atau berkelahi ? dan yang lebih parah, Bagaimana jika Sasuke menggunakan Narkoba untuk melarikan diri dari masalah ini ? Perasaan Itachi benar- benar kacau. Sampai akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

' _Tok, tok, tok '_ Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban. " Sasuke ini aku. Biarkan aku masuk! " Itachi sedikit berteriak, namun tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Itachi memutar knop pintu. _' terbuka '_ batin Itachi. Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menoleh sekeliling. Tidak ada Sasuke. _' Sasuke sudah pergi, mungkin dia lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya saat keluar '_ batin Itachi sambil terus mengamati kamar Sasuke. Dinding biru langit dengan atapnya yang dicat hitam. Gorden putih bersih yang menutupi jendela yang mengarah ke halaman rumah. Serta seprai putih yang membalut ranjang Sasuke dan sebuah rak buku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Ya, ini pertama kalinya Itachi memasuki kamar yang dipilih sendiri oleh Sasuke setelah sekian lama. Itachi terakhir masuk kesini saat SMP karena saat SMA Itachi benar – benar sibuk, apalagi Itachi mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga ia tamat lebih cepat daripada teman – teman seusianya.

Di sudut ruangan, disamping rak buku tadi, ada sebuah gitar. Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki gitar, bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa memainkan gitar _. ' Kau benar Sasuke, nii-sanmu ini tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu'_ batin Itachi miris. Itachi terdiam memandangi gitar Sasuke cukup lama, sebelum Itachi kembali berjalan menuju meja belajar Sasuke. Itachi cukup terkejut melihat gambaran manga yang cukup bagus tergeletak di meja belajar Sasuke. Disampingnya terdapat beberapa kertas partitur yang penuh dengan not balok. Selembar kertas yang terselip diantara tumpukan kertas tadi menarik perhatian Itachi. Setelah membacanya, Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya. " Apa ini ? lomba musik ? " gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi melihat tanggal lomba tersebut. _' 9 juni, seminggu lagi '_ batin Itachi. Setelah melihat kertas itu, Itachi tersenyum, sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

Itachi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke memiliki bakat dan minat di bidang seni. Namun, bakatnya tidak terasah dengan baik karena selama ini orang tua mereka selalu menekan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkah Itachi. Itachi suka matematika dan IPA maka Sasuke juga harus menyukainya. Itachi mengikuti berbagai olimpiade, maka Sasuke juga harus mengikutinya. Itachi selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi, maka Sasuke juga harus mendapatkan nilai tertiggi. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah menerima penghargaan yang sama dengan Itachi dari keluarganya _. ' Gomen ne Sasuke '_ batin Itachi lirih.

' _tok, tok, tok '_ Itachi mengetuk pintu suatu ruangan yang ada di universitasnya. " Masuk " suara laki – laki dari dalam ruangan mengizinkannya masuk. Laki – laki bersurai oranye itu mengangkat alisnya, saat Itachi memasuki ruangan dengan jendela yang menghadap taman itu.

" Ada perlu apa Uchiha Itachi yang jenius datang ke klub musik ? " sapa laki – laki tadi bangkit dari duduknya di depan sebuah grand piano. Laki – laki itu berjalan mendekati Itachi.

" Pain senpai, tolong ajari aku bermain piano " Itachi membungkuk, sedangkan Pain terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

" Ok, pertama, kenapa kau ingin bermain piano ? " tanya Pain selaku ketua klub musik dan seorang pianis. Kini, mereka duduk berhadapan di ruangan klub musik yang dipenuhi dengan alat musik, mulai dari grand piano hitam, biola, drum, gitar, terompet, hingga harpa. Itachi menatap sang pianis. Muka sangar penuh dengan tindikan, rambut oranye acak – acakan, dan tatapan mata tajam. Kalau saja Itachi tidak melihat Pain memainkan piano saat pesta ulang tahun universitas, Itachi tidak akan percaya bahwa orang yang duduk di depannya adalah seorang pianis, karena penampilannya lebih mirip seorang preman.

Mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya mengenai Pain, Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pain " Hn. Aku hanya ingin memainkan satu lagu untuk lomba musik minggu depan. "

" Baiklah, apa kau sudah pernah bermain piano sebelumnya ? " tanya Pain, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Itachi.

" Belum " jawaban singkat Itachi sukses membuat Pain menganga untuk kedua kalinya.

" Apa kau gila ? belajar piano dari dasar dan kau ingin memainkannya minggu depan ! " teriak Pain sambil berdiri. Pain tidak menyangka si Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal jenius itu ternyata bodoh. OK, mungkin kalimat tadi terdengar aneh.

" Hn. Aku hanya memainkan satu lagu. " Itachi tetap bersikukuh untuk bermain piano dalam satu minggu.

" Aku tidak yakin bisa mengajarimu. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak berpengalaman menjadi guru, apalagi harus mengajarimu agar bisa bermain piano dalam satu minggu dan itu untuk lomba " Pain mengacak rambutnya frustasi . itachu masih tetap menatapnya. Biasanya, jika ada orang seperti ini, Pain akan langsung menendangnya keluar dari ruang klub dengan tatapan dingin. Namun, entah mengapa Pain tidak bisa melakukan itu kepada Itachi. Bukan, bukan karena Pain takut dengan reputasi si sulung Uchiha ini, tapi melihat tatapan Itachi yang memancarkan tekad yang kuat membuat Pain tidak bisa berpaling dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" Hah... Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku " Kata Pain sambil menghela nafas panjang. Padahal Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun yang menmaksa Pain, namun dengan mudahnya Pain menyetujui permintaan Itachi. " Aku sudah gila " gumam Pain pada dirinya sendiri.

" Arigatou gozaimasu Pain sensei " Itachi berdiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Pain.

" Ya, ya ... " Pain mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. " Jadi lagu apa yang kau pilih ? " Tanya Pain.

" Aku belum memilihnya " ucap Itachi datar seolah itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Pain menepuk jidatnya lalu menatap horror Itachi.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi sudah menemukan lagu yang akan dimainkannya. " Kaa-san, aku akan pergi ke kampus dulu. Ucap Itachi setelah sarapan. Itachi mengambil ranselnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

" Bukankah kau sudah libur ? " tanya sang kaa-san yang menatap punggung putra sulungnya yang tengah memakai sepatu.

" Hn. Aku akan mengikuti lomba musik minggu depan, jadi aku akakn berlatih dulu " kata – kata Itachi sukses membuat Mikoto menganga. Mikoto tidak tahu kalau Itachi bisa bermain musik. Sebelum Mikoto sempat untuk bertanya, Itachi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Pukul 8.00 pagi, Pain sudah menunggu Itachi di ruangan klub musik. Karena sekarang liburan, hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang berada di universitas. Klub musik memilih untuk llibur, karena itu Itachi bisa leluasa menggunakannya.

" Ohayo Pain sensei " sapa Itachi setelah menutup pintu. " Ohayo " Pain yang tadi duduk membelakangi Itachi, kini berbalik dan menatapnya " Apa kau sudah menentukan lagunya ? " tanya Pain.

" Hn. " jawab Itachi singkat sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi notasi balok dan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan dan dimainkannya dengan piano. Pain menatap kertas yang diberikan Itachi.

" Baiklah, ayo kita mainkan lagu ini " Pain tersenyum ke arah Itachi.

Itachi terus berlatih dengan giat. Datang pukul 8.00 pagi lalu berlatih dengan Pain hingga jam 12.00 siang. Mereka akan istirahat selama satu jam, maka Konan, pacar Pain yang merupakan pemain biola akan datang membawakan makan siang. Lalu, mereka akan melanjutkan latihan ditemani Konan, karena selain pandai bermain biola, Konan juga bisa bernyanyi. Pain akan mengajari Itachi piano sedangkan Konan bernyanyi.

' _Mereka benar – benar pasangan yang serasi '_ pikir Itachi, karena selalu kompak. Bahkan cara mereka memarahi Itachi saat Itachi melakukan kesalahan pun sama. Bayangan Itachi tentang Pain yang seperti preman dan Konan si wanita dingin menghilang karena kebaikan mereka, namun saat Pain dan Konan memarahinya secara bersamaan, mereka lebih mengerikan dari preman yang bertampang dingin ( ? ). Ok, abaikan yang tadi.

Pikiran Itachi mulai menggila karena kelelahan. Ya, bayangkan saja mulai latihan pukul 8.00 pagi lalu istirahat saat jam makan siang dan makan malam. Pain dan Konan akan menemani Itachi hingga jam 6.00 sore. Sedangkan jam 6.00 sore hingga jam 12.00 malam Itachi akan berlatih sendiri. Pain sudah memberikan kunci cadangan untuk klub musik kepada Itachi. Pain juga sudah meminta izin agar klub musik bisa digunakan malam hari. Awalnya, tentu saja tidak diizinkan, namun entah bagaimana caranya Pain berhasil mendapat izin itu. Itachi tidak bertanya mengenai hal itu, karena setelah Pain mendapat izin itu, dia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sadis.

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Itachi menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Jari – jari tangannya kini kesemutan. Berlatih piano tidak semudah yang Itachi pikirkan. " Bertahanlah, tinggal 5 hari lagi " gumam Itachi kepada diri sendiri sebelum terlelap dalam mimpi.

Selama seminggu, Itachi merasa berlatih piano sama dengan di neraka. Tangan kesemutan, suara yang hampir hilang, ditambah semburan Pain dan Konan membuat hari – hari Itachi semakin melelahkan. Beberapa kali Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, peluh yang menetes tidak pernah dihiraukannya bahkan yang lebih parah, Itachi sempat pusing hingga muntah. Namun, tekad kuat Itachi tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu. Pain dan Konan juga selalu menyemangatinya. Itachi sadar kalau Pain dan Konan yang memarahinya selama ini tidak serius. Mereka melakukan itu agar Itachi berhasil pada lomba yang diadakan di taman Konoha nanti.

" Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja " ujar Pain memberitahu Itachi yang masih menekan tuts piano. " Hn. " jab Itachi singkat.

" Oh ya, untuk besok, kau tidak perlu latihan, istirahat saja " Itachi hendak protes dengan kata – kata Konan tadi, namun sebelum Itachi protes, Konan sudah berbicara lagi " Kau juga perlu memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kan tidak lucu jika 2 hari lagi kau tiba – tiba pingsan di perlombaan karena kelelahan " kata Konan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar ruangan klub bersama Pain.

Itachi kembali ke rumahnya pukul 3.00 pagi. Itachi langsung tidur. tubuhnya kelelahan. Keesokan harinya, Itachi tidak melakukan apapun. Bangun pukul 11.00 pagi, sarapan sekaligus makan siang, lalu meminum segelas air hangat dengan gula batu dan perasan jeruk nipis. Konan memberitahunya untuk meminum itu agar suaranya lebih baik saat lomba nanti. Selama seminggu ini, Itachi tidak pernah melihat Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Walaupun begitu, Itachi yakin, diluar sana Sasuke pasti sedang berlatih dengan keras untuk lomba ini.

Ya, selama seminggu ini, Sasuke tinggal di apartement salah satu temannya. Sasuke sering memanggilnya ' Dobe '. Dia adalah pemuda bersurai kuning dengan iris biru cerah. Namanya Naruto. Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal di apartementnya karena Naruto tinggal sendirian, jadi lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman. Naruto juga membantu Sasuke untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kini mereka berdua bekerja di salah satu cafe di Konoha. Sasuke memainkan gitarnya sekaligus menyanyi untuk menghibur para pengunjung, sedangkan Naruto bekerja sebagai waiter. Setelah Sasuke bekerja, banyak gadis – gadis yang datang ke cafe itu untuk melihat Sasuke. Wajah tampan, suara merdu, dan bisa bermain gitar, membuat gadis – gadis terpesona dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Setelah Sasuke bekerja, dia akan kembali ke apartement Naruto. Disana, Sasuke berlatih untuk lomba yang akan diadakan tanggal 9 Juni nanti.

9 Juni...

Pukul 6.00 sore, Itachi, fugaku, dan Mikoto pergi ke taman Konoha. Fugaku dan Mikoto ikut ke taman Konoha untuk menyaksikan putra sulungnya bermain musik. Selama ini mereka tidak tahu kalau Itachi tertarik dengan musik. Mereka jadi penasaran dengan penampilan Itachi. Sesampainya di taman Konoha, mereka disuguhi pemandangan panggung yang cukup besar, dan banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan lomba ini.

Sasuke datang dengan membawa gitarnya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju belakang panggung, karena para peserta diwajibkan untuk berkumpul di belakang panggung untuk mengambil nomor urut tampil dan memastikan alat musik yang akan digunakan. Panitia sudah menyiapkan alat musik seperti piano, drum, atau alat musik lainnya bagi peserta. Jika ada peserta yang membawa alat musik sendiri juga diizinkan.

Sebelum Sasuke mencapai belakang panggung, dia melihat Itachi, tou-san dan kaa-sannya _. ' Kenapa mereka berada disini ? apa untuk melihatku ? '_ batin Sasuke. Sedikit rasa senang yang timbul di hati Sasuke, sebelum ia melihat Itachi dan Mikoto yang tersenyum. Sasuke kesal. Mereka masih tersenyum walaupun Sasuke sudah pergi. Apa Sasuke tidak berarti sama sekali, hingga Sasuke pergi pun mereka masih bisa tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Itachi tersenyum setelah kaa-sannya mengatakan " Ganbatte " sambil tersenyum riang. Lalu, Itachi membalikkan badannya untuk pergi ke belakang panggung. Saat itu, pandangan Itachi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

" Sasuke... " Gumam Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sepertinya Fugaku dan Mikoto juga menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Itachi.

" Aku juga mengikuti lomba ini " Itachi berbicara dengan nada datar, padahal di dalam hatinya Itachi sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya.

" Sasuke, tou-san tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain gitar " kata Fugaku dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut. Tatapan Fugaku mengarah ke gitar yang terbungkus di punggung Sasuke.

" Hn. Kalian memang tidak tahu apa – apa " ucap Sasuke datar lalu berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

" Tou –san, kaa-san aku pergi dulu " Itachi berlari, berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Itachi berhasil mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah berada di belakang panggung.

" Untuk apa kau mengikuti lomba ini ? " tanya Sasuke. Dari ucapannya, Sasuke tengah menahan amarah.

" Sasuke ak- " belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. " Apa kau belum puas dengan merebut semua perhatian tou – san dan kaa-san " Sasuke berbicara pelan, namun matanya menatap tajam Itachi. Sasuke menatap Itachi dari bawah ke atas, sebelum mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya " Dimana gitarmu ? "

" Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan bermain gitar ? " Itachi menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

" Hn " Sasuke menjawab singkat dan ambigu.

Inilah alasan Itachi memilih piano. Itachi tahu kalau dia memilih gitar, maka Sasuke akan tambah kesal karena Itachi menirunya. Itu akan menggagalkan rencana Itachi. Apalagi tou-san dan kaa-sannya mungkin mengira kalau Sasukelah yang meniru Itachi bermain gitar, walaupun Sasuke menang dan Itachi kalah. Itachi juga merasa bersalah, padahal selama ini hanya gitarlah kelebihan Sasuke dari Itachi, lalu Itachi tiba – tiba bisa bermain gitar dan menunjukkannya di depan orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka pasti akan membanggakan Itachi seperti biasnya dan membuat Sasuke kecewa. Karena itu, Itachi lebih memilih piano.

" Aku pergi dulu " kata Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

" Aku akan mengalahkanmu !" ucap Sasuke cukup keras yang mampu menghentikan langkah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, namun tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke, karena Itachi yang membelakanginya. _' Ya, kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku '_ batin Itachi sambil melanjutkan perjalannya yang tertunda.

' _Aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku, agar saat kau mengalahkanku, kau benar – benar bisa menyebutnya kemenangan. '_ batin Itachi sambil melihat nomor urut tampilnya, 6 huh ?

Ini pertama kalinya Itachi dan Sasuke berhadapan langsung pada lomba yang merekanikuti. Biasanya, Itachi akan mengikuti lomba itu duluan, kemudian baru Sasuke. Dan, walaupun Sasuke juga memenagkan lomba yang diikuti Itachi, keluarganya hanya memperhatikan Itachi.

Sasuke tepat mendapat giliran setelah Itachi _. ' Nomor 7 '_ batin Sasuke. Ya, lomba ini diikuti sekitar 50 peserta lebih. Setiap peserta hanya mendapat waktu maksimal 5 menit untuk tampil.

" Peserta nomor 5, silakan naik ke panggung ! " teriak salah satu panitia. Kemudian, seorang gadis berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti orang tadi. Setelah gadis ini, maka, giliran Itachilah yang tampil. Itachi tidak pernah segugup ini mengikuti lomba. Tangannya gemetar, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, namun, entah mengapa Itachi merasa senang.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, gadis tadi sudah berjalan ke luar panggung dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Sebelum sempat memperhataikan lebih detail, panitia yang memanggil gadis tadi berteriak " Peserta nomor 6, silakan naik ke panggung ! " Itachi mengikuti orang itu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai disini. Selamat berjuang " ucap laki – laki itu kepada Itachi yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Itachi berjalan ke grand piano yang ada di tengah panggung. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di depan grand piano hitam menarik nafas agar dia bisa lebih tenang, sekilas, Itachi bisa melihaat kaa-sannya yang tersenyum disamping tou-sannya yang berwajah datar. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Pain dan Konan mengacungkan jempol ke arah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, kemudian memulai menekan tuts piano dan bernyanyi.

 _Omae ga tonari ni iru  
Omae ga waratte iru  
Omae ga ureshii sou de  
Ore mo waratta_

 _Omae wa mujaki datta  
Omae wa yasashikatta  
Omae wa toki doki naki  
Ore wa komatta_

 _Dare yori tsuyo sa o motometa ano koro  
Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga  
Omae datta Omae datta  
Omae dattanda_

 _Aitai yoru o koete  
Toki o koete  
Ima aitai_

Itachi menyanyikan salah satu ending anime yang cukup terkenal. Itachi tidak menyanyikan versi full karena waktu berlatih yang singkat. Ya, inilah alasan Itachi memilih lagu ini. Lagu yang singkat dan arti yang juga disukai oleh Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan ada beberapa yang berteriak heboh. " Dia benar – benar menghayati lagunya " Konan berbicara kepada Pain sambil menatap Itachi yang berjalan ke belakang panggung. " Ya, Uchiha memang jenius. Dia berhasil melakukannya dalam seminggu " Pain tersenyum.

" Mengesankan " komentar Sasuke singkat, saat mereka bertemu.

" Kau melihatnya ? " Itachi bertanya dengan nada terkejut dan sedikit senang, mungkin ?

" Hn " jawab Sasuke singkat. " Aku akan mengalahkanmu " Sasuke menyeringai, berjalan melewati Itachi.

" Ya, kalahkan aku Sasuke " gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke naik ke atas panggung. Beberapa gadis di barisan belakang mulai berteriak, rupanya mereka adalah fans Sasuke yang sering melihat penampilannya saat di cafe. Sasuke berdiri dan menatap gerombolan gadis tersebut. Lalu, perhatian Sasuke teralihkan ke arah Naruto yang berada diantara gadis – gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan HPnya untuk merekam penampilan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum yang membuat gadis – gadis itu berteriak lebih kencang. Lalu, Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku masih berwajah datar, sedangkan Mikoto sedikit tersenyum, seperti senyuman yang dipaksakan. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut dan mulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

Oshiete oshiete o sono shikumi o  
Boku no naka ni dareka iru no ?  
Kowareta kowaareta yo sono sekai de  
Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni

Kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete  
Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae  
Freeze  
Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
anata o mitsuketa yureta

Yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa  
Tsukitoutte mienakunatte  
Mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsuminaide

Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de  
Anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboetete boku no koto o azayakana mama

Sasuke sedikit terngah – engah. Mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan dan perasaannya _. ' Aku harap perasaanku mencapai mereka'_ batin Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke belakang panggung

Mikoto menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Ya, ini salahnya. Mikoto sadar kalau selama ini dia hanya menekan Sasuke untuk mengikuti Itachi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang disukai Sasuke dan apa yang dibencinya. Setelah melihat Sasuke bernyanyi, Mikoto tahu bahwa inilah yang disukai Sasuke dan inilah yang diinginkannya. Bukan mengikuti lomba – lomba seperti Itachi.

' _Maafkan kaa-san Sasuke'_ batin Mikoto berulang – ulang. Sedangkan Fugaku menepuk bahu sang istri, berusaha menenangkannya. Fugaku juga terkejut. Penampilan Sasuke sangat bagus. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki bakat bermain musik. Mungkin selama ini dia hanya memperhatikan Itachi.

Saat Sasuke turun dari panggung, dia disambut oleh Itachi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Sasuke melewati Itachi yang tersenyum begitu saja.

Pukul 10.00 malam...

Semua peserta sudah tampil. Kini panitia akan mengumumkan pemenangnya berdasarkan penilaian juri dan dukungan penonton.

" Pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke ! " teriak pembawa acara yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan teriakan histeris fans Sasuke. Sasuke naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah berupa uang.

Itachi berada di posisi tiga _. ' Tidak buruk '_ batin Itachi, namun terbesit rasa kecewa karena usahanya selama seminggu hanya mendapat balasan seperti ini. _' Apa ini yang dirasakan Sasuke selama ini ? '_ pikir Itachi. Ya, usaha keras Sasuke yang tidak ditanggapi keluarganya _. ' Tapi semua itu akan berakhir '_ Itachi tersenyum, sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto. Mereka sekarang berada di belakang panggung.

" Kau hebat Itachi " Mikoto datang menghampirinya diikuti oleh Fugaku. Itachi hanya balas tersenyum.

"Tapi, kali ini Sasuke mengalahkanku " Itachi berbicara kepada orang tuanya sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto. Perlahan, Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke diikuti oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

" Sasuke ! " panggil Itachi yang tepat berada di belakang Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di belakang Itachi. Sasuke menoleh. Sesaat, Sasuke melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Namun, dengan lihai Sasuke memasang wajah datar andalannya.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne Sasuke " Naruto memecah keheningan yang terasa aneh itu. " Hn " jawab Sasuke, lalu Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke dingin. Mikoto yang tidak sanggup menahan air matanya berlari ke arah Sasuke lalu memeluknya sambil menangis.

" Hiks... Maafkan ...hiks maafkan kaa-san Sasuke " ujar Mikoto disela – sela tangisannya.

" Maafkan kaa-san yang selama ini selalu memaksamu untuk mengikuti jejak Itachi. Kaa-san tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau menderita " air mata Mikoto masih mengalir.

" Kaa-san tidak sadar selama ini kaa-san selalu menyisihkanmu, padahal kau sudah berusaha keras. Kaa-san selalu menganggap bahwa kau tidak perlu kasih sayang yang sama dengan Itachi, padahal kau juga anak kaa-san yang berhak mendapat kasih sayang yang sama. " Mikoto menatap mata putra bungsunya yang mulai berkaca – kaca " Maafkan kaa-san yang sudah melupakanmu, Sasuke "

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka hari ini ada. Hari dimana keluarganya menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, hari dimana keluarganya mengakuinya sebagai Sasuke, bukan bayangan Itachi. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang tersenyum bersalah, lalu tou-sannya yang menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

"Hn. " Sasuke memeluk Mikoto. " Aku juga minta maaf, kaa-san " Sasuke berbisik yang masih bisa didengar Mikoto.

Setelah Mikoto menghapus air matanya, Fugaku mendekati Sasuke dan Mikoto.

" Selamat Sasuke, kau memenagkan lomba ini " kata Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tou-san tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain gitar " lanjutnya. " Kaa-san bangga padamu, Sasuke " kini Mikoto tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kehilangan kata –kata. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ayo kita pulang Sasuke " Ucap Fugaku sambil berjalan. Sasuke juga ikut berjalan disamping tou-sannya. Lalu, disisi lain, Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ya, kini mereka brjalan beriringan, Fugaku paling kiri, Sasuke di tengah, dan Mikoto paling kanan. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Tapi sepertinya, mereka melupakan seseorang.

' _Jepret '_ Itachi memfoto Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Fugaku sambil tersenyum, dan Mikoto yang memegang tangan Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum senang, namun senyum itu perlahan memudar seiring dengan Itachi yang menatap langit malam.

9 Juni. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kaa-san dan tou-sannya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya karena terlalu bersemangat dengan lomba kali ini. Sasuke juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Ah, Sasuke juga melupakannya.

Itachi bukannya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya sambil meniup lilindan memakan kue, tidak. Bukan itu. Dia hanya ingin ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi, setelah melihat rencananya untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum sukses, Itachi sudah gembira.

Baginya, melihat Sasuke tersenyum setelah beberapa tahun selalu memasang wajah datar, sudah cukup untuk menjadi hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

" Outanjoubi Omedeto, Uchiha Itachi " ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Itachi tersenyum memandang ribuan bintang yang di langit yang kelam, sebelum berlari dan menyusul keluarganya.

The End

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga ^^ Sebenernya, ini fic untuk ultah Itachi, tap saya publishnya telat, gomennasai ...Saya nggak tahu, ini termasuk song fic apa nggak, jadi saya tidak mencantumkan song fic di warning sebelumnya. Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca cerita hancur ini Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna – san.

Special thanks to 


End file.
